Saul
Saul was hired by Dr Otto to act as Petra Donner's body guard and trainer after the girl moved to the Cunning's country property. He later ran afoul with Petra's Godfather Gothmog, and as punishment was spanked repeatedly and hard enough to create a small hand shaped lake. As final insult to injury Saul was turned into a woman. Petra later renamed her Sally. Other-Kin :"Other-kin," muttered Faustino quietly as he rested an hand briefly on my arm, "not so much evil as they are connected with other planes. It's what happens when a Hollow-man or woman is taken by a other planar entity, and then they procreate with a normal human... provided the embryonic growth doesn't kill both the mother and the child." :"Wonderful, so evil or not evil?" I asked as a hissed question. :"Part human, part other, its like any other person raised in this world." He paused and looked at me somberly, "It depends on their choices and the actions of those that raised him." :"Human is as human does," I said with a shrug, "I suppose we should see if I will have to kill him." Powers and Abilities Saul claims to have regeneration good enough that he can be beheaded, the head boiled and then put back on the stump and he would be back up in a short time. He can move swiftly as a shadow form. It also seems he can sense a blessing laid on an object. While the skills are not supernatural in nature Saul has trained to fight bare handed, with hand held weapons, and with fire arms. Appearance Pre-Gothmog :I studied the man, to my normal 'eyes' he was not quite seven foot tall and built like the Hulk, that is to say muscles on top of muscles. His hair reminded me of the mop-like dread-locks that Rob Zombie wore, though he was black with a rich chocolate skin. His clothing seemed to be a rough mix of Pappa Midnight from 'Constantine' and that of 'Blade.' :To my other 'eyes' he was cruelly angelic, and seemed to carry an air of otherworldliness that made me take a step backwards into a defensive stance. Frowning I gave him a harder look, noting the spots of blue fire that seemed to burn where his eyes were and that his skin seemed to be shifting as if it was trying to keep something volatile inside of it. Shadow form :Then he seemed to blur as light fell away from him, and I spun to follow the odd shadow-like form, using the bright blob near his chest as a guide I spun to keep my blade up and pointed at him. Post-Gothmog :The muscular black woman was pretty but overly muscled if you asked me. Her hair looked to have been recently close-cropped and didn’t seem to suit her as it was entirely frizzy in appearance. She was also fairly endowed in the boobs department, which make her blue knit rise and fall in interesting ways. She was wearing a denim dress that covered her knees but left the black boots she was wearing completely exposed. Associates * Mutt: Other-kin's best friend, paranormal half breed like Saul * Petra Donner: Hired to protect "a pain in the ass little girl who keeps getting half killed" * Dr. Otto: Saul apparently owed him a debt of honor, Otto cashed it to hire Saul to guard Petra Category:People Category:Gen1